The present invention relates to a practice bomb for use as a laser-guided bomb trainer.
At the present time several countries have armed their aircraft with laser-guided bombs. Such bombs can be dropped with nearly pinpoint precision thus producing a significant increase in tactical bombing accuracy. Essentially a laser beam is reflected off the target and the laser-guided bomb receives reflected laser pulses through a gimbaled laser seeker system mounted on its nose. The direction of the receipt of the laser pulse is determined by the laser seeker and activates appropriate guidance fins, as required, to place the laser-guided bomb on target.
One of the problems of training air crews with laser-guided bombs is the expense of these bombs. Such laser-guided bombs, because of their guidance systems and the relative sophistication of their constructions, are a significant cost in laser-guided bomb training.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a training device for laser-guided bombs which can significantly reduce the cost of laser-guided bomb training.